Kingdom Hearts insert clever title
by TidalTyphoon120
Summary: This is basically just a random KH story of randomness. It includes my oc Lithuana.


When he woke up one morning, Roxas found out that he wasn't in his room. He was in Demyx's room. With Axel. He scanned the room space around him, Demyx was sleeping on the floor with Sasha, his sitar, on top of him. And Axel was under the sheets in Demyx's bed, while Roxas seemed to have been sleeping on Demyx's office chair. Roxas scanned the rest of the room, and it was filthy. Empty soda cans were on the floor here and there, one was in Demyx's hand, the main menu for DDR was on the TV screen, "What the hell were we doing last night?" Roxas grumbled, rubbing his eyes from tiredness. He got up from the chair, and headed back to his room, where things were much cleaner, and more familiar to him. When he got to his room, he saw a big lump in his bed. He cautiously walked towards it, hoping it wasn't an early start of a zombie apocalypse. He swung the sheets off his bed, and found what wasn't a zombie, but it was Xion. "Wha- Xion!" he yelped. Xion woke up at the sound of his voice, "Oh, good morning Roxas." she moaned. "What the hell are you doing in my room? strongMy/strong bed!"

"My room got cold, strongand/strong it felt like I was being watched by Marluxia." Roxas looked away from the girl in his bed, and sighed. _'I guess Xion is the number 1 victim for the next rape.'_ The blonde thought. Then he turned back around facing Xion. Then he just sat down in a nearby office chair, then lightly giggled a bit. "Hey! What you laughing about!" Xion snapped. "Oh, i-it's nothing. Just the fact that you probably **were** being watched by Marluxia." he laughed some more. Xion gave the 'I'm mad now' look.

Meanwhile, back in Demyx's room, Axel finally woke up. And took Sasha, placed her on her 'pedestal', threw away the coke can that Demyx was holding, and he picked him up, and placed him in the bed. He threw away the rest of the cans, turned off the DDR, and left for Roxas' room. Thinking correctly and thought he was in the room. "Roxas?" he asked as he knocked on the door. Roxas flew open the door at the sound of his voice, "Hi Ax. Finally woke up, eh?" Axel was in daze, and blinked twice, "Uh, Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"You seem hyperactive this morning. Considering you're not a morning person." Roxas paused a moment, then finally said, "Oh, erm. Well..." Xion came up from behind him. "Ha~i Ax-el. Top 'o' da mornin' ya?"

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing." Xion then whispered into Roxas' ear, _"I dare you to kiss him."_ Roxas' eyes widened. _"Why?"_

_"Because, I want to see your love in action... I triple daw dare you."_ Xion backed away from Roxas, and he pulled Axel in the room, slammed the door shut, and kissed Axel. Unaware that Xion was armed with an HD camera. Axel broke the kiss, "What the hell was that?"

"A dare." Roxas said, gasping for air. Xion giggled, "That is soo, going to be my new desktop." Roxas' eyes widened and his face turned pure red. Axel's face was as red as his hair. Then he melted the camera, Xion dropped the 'molten lava' on Roxas' bedroom floor, and it melted a hole in it. Vexen, who was in the lab early, shrieked and froze the melted camera, "How'd you get melted metal down here?" he yelled in a crippled voice. "Sorry Vexen!" Axel yelled in reply, then Vexen froze the hole in his ceiling. Roxas' floor. Xion frowned a bit, then started walking toward the door to get to her own room. "I'll see **you** two, later." She said to the boys, and went to her room. Axel and Roxas exchanged glances and Axel went closer to Roxas, and kissed his cheek. "Why did you melt her camera?" Roxas started, "You could have just burned the circuits or something."

"I knew Vexen was downstairs. I wanted to have a little fun." Axel smiled. And Roxas smiled back. He went over to the door and locked it. Axel looked a bit confused, but he soon caught on and accepted it. Roxas then wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and kissed him. A few minutes after kissing each other, Xigbar knocked the door, and just went through it, "Hey, Roxa-" he paused as he stared at Roxas and Axel about to make out on the chair. Roxas on top. "Err, I think I stumbled in at the wrong time." Xigbar said, slowly walking backward. "Whaddya want Xig?" Roxas irritatedly asked. Xigbar hesitantly replied, "W-well, Xemnas says that there has been a big lack of Heartless." Xigbar explained. Roxas gave him a dull look, "And? What am I to do with this?" Xigbar winced at his comment. He cleared his throat, "W-well, Xemnas wants you to persuade Maleficent into summoning more Heartless." Roxas glared at Xigbar for a while. Axel also glared at Xig. Then Xigbar slowly walked backward, fading into the door, then shouted through it, "I'm gonna take that as a no!" Roxas and Axel swiftly summoned their weapons, and threw them at the door. "Ya think!" They both shouted in unison. And Roxas' Oblivion's point, and one of Axel's Chakram's point, shown threw the other side of the door. Xigbar sort of poked the tip of Axel's Chakram. "A job well done in sharpening your Chakram Axel." Xigbar nervously said through the door. "Leave!" Axel and Roxas again yelled in unison. Xigbar started running back to his room, crying threw one eye, for the other was gone. Back at Roxas' room, Axel and Roxas went back to kissing each other.

Over in Demyx' room, Chester, Demyx' pet Heartless, hungry for food, he woke Demyx up. "Hey, Chester, that tickles." Demyx laughed, got up, and fed Chester. After he was done with that, he grabbed his sitar polish, polisher, and Sasha. He sat on his bed, and began to polish her. Listening to his iPod songs. After he was done with that, he put Sasha back on her stand, picked Chester up, and headed out to Roxas' room. He was about to knock on the door, but he was stopped by two things. One was the Chakram and Keyblade stuck in the door, the second was the suggestive moans coming from the room. Demyx's eyes widened, then he slowly backed away, and ran to Zexion's room instead. As Demyx slammed the door behind him, Zexion jumped and turned around to see Demyx, practically panting and nearly suffocating Chester, sit on his bedroom floor. "What happened to you two?" Zexion asked the Nobody and Heartless. Not that he'd expect Chester to talk or anything. "Axel, Roxas, gah!" Demyx replied, gasping between each word. "Axel and Roxas what?"

"They, were, having, ngh."

"They were what?"

"Having..."

"... Any day now. Preferably today, right now."

"They were making out in Roxas' room." Demyx shouted in panic. Zexion's eyes widened. Then he broke out into laughter. "You don't know, do you?" Zexion informed, Demyx had a confused look on his face. "Roxas and Axel have been like that for three years." Zexion continued to laugh for two minutes. Demyx was shocked, and finally loosened his grip around Chester. And Chester ran under Zexion's bed. Demyx started to frown, then cry. As Zexion gradually stopped laughing, he suddenly looked sympathetic for Demyx, and hugged him. "Aww, I'm sorry Demy. It's just, you're so slow at things, I can't but laugh." Zexion tried to stop Demyx from crying. "Why?" Demyx asked, sobbing. "Because it's cute. You're cute." Zexion said to him, hoping it'll cheer him up. And it did. Demyx looked up to see Zexion's face, he placed his hand on it to move his bangs out of the way to see his other eye. He smiled, "I like your eyes." he faintly said, "Why did you say you hide this one again?" He then asked. "I told you, it glows like a flame when I cast illusions. If I don't hide this eye, the enemy could run out of my illusion's reach." Zexion explained. Demyx just smiled and nodded. They kissed, and Demyx called Chester so they could leave Zexion alone, so he could continue his studies.

As Chester and Demyx left Zexion's room, he saw a new kind of Nobody walking around. At first he thought it would be Riku, but it's chest width was too large, then he thought Xion, but it was too tall. Chester suddenly jumped out of Demyx's arms. "Chester! No! Bad Heartless, get back here!" He shouted, running after him. Chester then stopped in front of the extra Nobody, and started to rub his head against it. The Nobody looked down, and picked him up. It lightly stroked Chester with a loving hand. Demyx stumbled over, "I'm terribly sorry." he apologized, "Chester, you're a bad Heartless." he scolded. "Oh? Don't worry, this one's calm. Unlike the ones I encountered back at Radiant Garden. They don't even look like this one." The Nobody explain to Demyx. He tilted his head a bit. "What do you mean by, they don't look like him?"

"I mean, they're not Heartless, as you might call this, 'Chester', of yours."

"Then what are they?"

"Unversed. Or something or other..." The Nobody told Demyx. Demyx smiled. "Okay. Anyway, I'm Demyx. My favourite cheese is Bree. I control water. And I love David Bowie and Zexion." he introduced, "What's your name?" He asked. "My name's Lithuana. I love anything sour. I control metal. And I love the sound of nature." Lithuana introduced. Demyx's smile got bigger. "Well, Lithuana, welcome to the Orgy!" Demyx exclaimed, putting his arm on her shoulder. Lithuana smiled a bit. A minute or two later, Axel came down the hall. He stopped to look at Lithuana and Demyx for a moment, then hurriedly walked away. Trying not to be seen by Demyx. But he was too late. "Hey Ax!" Demyx ran over to Axel's side. "Hi, Demyx..." Axel grumbled. Demyx pointed at Axel's face, "Lithuana, this guy here is Axel." He introduced for him. Axel lightly waved. Lithuana gave a small bow. Axel's eyes widened. "Mighty respectful aren't ya?" He complimented. Lithuana blushed.


End file.
